


What do you want?

by wabbitseason



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-24
Updated: 2004-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morden plans his first moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you want?

**What do you want?**

Morden examined the data crystal. The crystal showed footage of the first council meeting of Babylon 5, giving him the big picture of the players he needed. His associates wanted him to go to the station and scout out the potential. He couldn't even pronounce their real names, so he tended to speak about them in euphemisms, like they were simple business clients.

His dilemma remained: who should he approach first?

Looking down the line, he sized up his opportunities. The Minbari and Vorlon ambassadors would have to be treated carefully. Somehow Morden doubted either would welcome his overtures. His associates twitched and seethed watching the footage of Kosh, like they were contemplating a hated rival. They seemed almost as uneasy seeing Ambassador Delenn holding center stage. She was a formidable woman, far more powerful than she claimed.

Now the Narn posed definite possibilities. G'kar's fierce pride and impetuous temper were already getting him in trouble with the other council members. But G'kar was too suspicious of outsiders. He could be pushed into action, but he would be difficult to manipulate. Morden's associates seemed equally doubtful, so he continued down the table.

Morden stopped when he reached the languid figure of Londo Mollari reclining in his chair. The Centauri seemed oblivious to his squabbling colleagues, his attention completely focused on his glass of red wine. But occasionally Mollari would prove he was paying attention, adding some smart rejoinder, usually directed at G'kar. Morden could sense the antagonism and conflict between the two men, even through the data crystal. Playing those two off each other would be child's play.

Morden's associates started chattering noisily at his side. They had obviously recognized the possibilities provided by the decadent ambassador and his hatred for the Narn. Vaguely Morden recalled reading about the decline of the Centauri culture. Mollari would jump at the chance to recapture just a little of their old glory. Appealing to the ambassador's intense sense of pride might just do the trick. But he would need an item of some worth to the Centauri, perhaps an artifact from their glorious past.

And so the seeds of a plan were formed.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://confettiofstars.livejournal.com/profile)[ **confettiofstars**](http://confettiofstars.livejournal.com/)'s icon challenge proved to be one of the hardest. I haven't watched B5 in years, since midway through the dreck that was the fifth season. To get in the right frame of mind, I watched "Signs and Portents" because I wanted to remember how it all started, before the background on the Shadows was fully know. I also read JMS' comments on the episode on the contrast between the Shadows and Vorlons. The Shadows offer us all these possibilities and opportunities, yet they're clearly the "bad guy". The Vorlons do everything to stop us from evolving forward and learning and yet they're considered the "good guy".


End file.
